Things Aren't Always as They Seem
by Vestque the Artist
Summary: Trinity is tired of it, tired of waiting at home as her (purple bandana wearin') boyfriend and siblings fight for a losing cause. If only there was a way to help them, to even the odds in their fight for good. And maybe join that fight as well. Complete.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own 'em. However, Trinity is mine, and mine's alone. Although I did developed her character from a dream from my childhood.   
…Was it a dream? I can't remember….well whatever, she's still mine!

Things aren't always as they seem…

Trinity frowned as she watched her boyfriend leave, his _bo_ in hand.

The Foot was on the move, and as a result, so were the turtles…  
  
"But, I thought the Foot function was obsolete, what with Shredder gone. Are you sure this is them?"

She grasped at his arm, squeezing the muscle slightly as she willed him back around to face her. He complied, but with sad eyes, and with an equally sad heart.

He had thought the same thing, she could tell.   
  
With the end of Shredder came the end of fighting, or so they thought.

However, with this new Foot activity, it seemed that this was only just the beginning. They had to fight, and win, just as they had for most of their twenty years of life.  
  
Which taught them a very valuable lesson…

The fighting would _never_ be over, no matter what. Thee war would _never_ ceasing as long as the greedy and evil minds of the nightlife of New York City Manhattan still existed.

And like, he all but confirmed her thoughts.

"Trinity, I- I know this is hard to understand, but, this is something we need to do. Years ago, we made it our duty to protect this city, and we have to honor that duty…"  
  
"I know that, Don!…I know that."

She basically interrupted him in anger, but calmed down mid-speech as her rage trickled down into nothing but sadness. What he said was absolutely true; the city did need protection…  
  
She just wish he and his brothers didn't have to be the ones protecting it.   
  
Every night they risked their precious lives, for a city that despised them and called them 'Freaks.' But they still went out, fighting an un-winnable fight, and for a losing cause…  
  
And still being called "Freaks" all the same.

Oh how she loathed that word…  
  
Mainly because in her own childhood, she was called a 'Freak' as well, but for very_ different _reasons she could barely remember…

She watched Don as he threw her one last look of regret before heading towards the door of his room once again. This time, however, she did not stop him. Instead, and after a moment of thought to herself, she followed him out of the room just in time to see him join his brothers in preparation.   
  
They all looked battle ready; each one of their aura's reflecting their respected pre-battle preparations.

Leonardo's sense of calm and readiness was seconded by no other as he prepared his swords. His newly sharpened twin katanas gleaming in hand before being sheathed behind his back, crossing behind him in his classic style. Next to him, Raphael and Michelangelo was not too far behind in readiness.

Raphael grinned as he sheathed his own sai in his belt, happy to join the fight at long last. After the death of Shredder, everything had been too calm for him.  
  
Too quiet.   
_  
He_ was a turtle of _action_, and there being none, he was nearly ready to come out of his shell in boredom. But now…with the sudden reappearance of the Foot, _without _the Shredder, this was more his style. With the reappearance of the Foot came the reappearance of the war, and with the war, came the fight.  
  
And with the fight came Raph's happiness, his element coming back as well.  
  
He was more than ready…  
  
Michelangelo, however, had a very _different _perspective on things.   
  
_Very _different.

Although he never really _liked _training; too much mediation, not enough partying, he had to admit though,  
  
It was worth it.   
  
The fight!

The exhilaration!   
  
The adrenaline rush!  
  
It was like going surfing, sky diving, and Skateboarding _all at the same time! _  
  
What a rush!  
  
So, nunchaku in hand, he gave them a single test twirl before grinning in approval.  
  
Oh yeah, he still had it.  
  
However, as her eyes moved from the others to Donatello, his stance told a very different story.   
  
She could tell he was tired of it.

His trusty old "goody bag" in hand, he rose the strap overhead before placing it on the opposite shoulder. He frowned, settling into its extra way a little _too _easily, it being almost second nature to him by now.

Which, in itself, was depressing.

Never one for the fighting, or the rush, he could imagine at least one-hundred other things he would rather be doing. But he knew that _this _had to be done instead. So, _bo_ in hand once again, he gave it a practice spin before sheathing it on his back, that action also being too natural for his liking, despite his ninjitsu training.   
  
Nevertheless, he would fight.

He would fight for good.

He would fight for honor.   
  
And, last but not least, he would fight for the Bushido code.

However, Trinity still frowned.   
  
She didn't want to see them go. She didn't want to see them fight against the odds of the world, once again. And she didn't want them to suffer as a result.

They disserved peace, as did this city…  
  
Which, in turn, was why they fought to begin with.

A vicious cycle, but a necessary one.

Nevertheless, she still would have objected, but this time she kept her mouth closed.   
  
She knew it wouldn't have done any good, they would still have gone, but mainly she held back because it was then that their sensei, Splinter, had chosen to enter the room, addressing all four of his students in his own original manner.  
  
"My sons…"  
  
All four of the turtles turned, their attention immediately on their father as he entered the room.   
His walk was slow, but solid. His age did not show in his gait, but more on his face as he addressed each of his sons with a glance and a nod as he continued.

"You all will face many challenges tonight, our enemy arising from the ash of defeat. But, I warn you, be careful. In truth, we do not know what to expect, so I remind you to remember your Ninjitsu as ninja is _always_ prepared."   
  
He concluded then, ending his speech while looking into the face of his most troubled son.  
  
And in response, Donatello stared back before bowing with the others. He knew that if anyone could sense his apprehension, it would be Splinter, which would explain Splinter's look and the hand currently on the back of his head during his bow. It was Splinter's way of reassurance, and as always, it worked. Donatello felt much better as he went to stand.  
  
At least_ someone _understood him, well now, two someone's.

As he stood from his bow and while the rest of the turtles began to head out, he turned, instead, to watch the love of his life, her saddened expression working knots into his heart. He hated putting her through this, this not being the first time he's had to leave her home to worry if he and his brothers would even come back.

True torture, not only for him, but for her as well.

But just like everything else, sacrifices would have to be made, and this was no exception. So, he approached her, giving her one more sweet kiss for luck.   
  
"I love you." He whispered before sighing in regret. Turning, he left then to catch up with his already retreating brothers.

She watched him go, never taking her eyes off of his retreating shell nor moving until he was long gone. And even then, it was Splinter's hand on her shoulder that brought the world back into motion.   
  
It was then and only then that she let her tears fall.   
  
Now, with the turtle's gone, she didn't have to be strong anymore. She could cry respectfully to Splinter now, like she did every night they went out without the reassurance of returning home.  
  
"It's not fair." She stated like a child, but felt as an adult. It wasn't fair, them fighting an already loosing battle, the battle of good against evil, all of the odds being against them because of that cause.

It truly wasn't fair.   
  
However, despite her extreme sadness, Splinter's words still made her feel better, just like they always did.

"Yes, My child. Life is not always fair, but that is what it is, Life. And their lives are of honor and of good, the Bushido code leading them in the ways of true virtue. They have an obligation to protect this city and its citizens, an obligation that is beyond their control, and ours."  
  
She sighed then, her tears ending as she turned to look the old wise rat in the face.

He was right, they all were…but it was still just so unfair. They had as much a right to live as everyone else. Why couldn't they live up to that right?   
**_  
Because they lived up to honor instead…_**

She sighed, her mind weary. Nevertheless, she knew she would not be getting any sleep that night.  
  
She had _way _too much to think about to even consider sleeping.  
  
"Splinter I need time to think…if you don't mind being alone, I would like to retire early."   
  
She looked up from her feet and into the old rat's face, only to find a look of understanding in his eyes.

Meanwhile, he smiled in reassurance before responding, his voice solid but weary with the events of that day as well.

"No my child, I do not mind. Take as much time as you need. Besides, I too, have much to mediate over."

Splinter nodded, a hand to her shoulder in affection before turning away and heading for his own room as well.

"Good night, Trinity."  
  
She watched his strong but small body retreat slowly to his room before finally responding, her own voice in reverence and affection for the wise mentor.

"Goodnight, Splinter."  
  
Now with the lair empty and dark, she shuttered at he heavy silence before retreating to her own room and shutting the door.

She couldn't imagine the lair being like that, silent, voided of life, but she knew that it could very well be an option in their case….that is, if this was indeed the turtles' last battle.  
  
She shuttered again, shaking away the violent and hurtful thoughts.

She couldn't let herself think like that; she had to keep in good spirits, for them…   
  
For Donny.

They would come home, they just had to…  
  
She sighed then, falling into her chair and placing her hands on her desk, or more, Donny's desk. This was his room after all. She just lived in here as well in order to stay with him and his family. In the end, it turned out to be the best decision of her life…but her most dangerous decision as well. The Foot had destroyed her place of residence once before, they could very well do it again.

God forbid they should ever find the lair that is.   
  
If they did, though, she knew would be out of a home once again…but at least she would still have the love of her life.  
  
Ifhe _**survived**, _that is.

She growled low in her throat, her anger flashing dangerously as she ripped herself away from the chair.

She felt so helpless.   
  
Hoping…waiting, but not helping no matter what she did.  
  
She would give anything to help, anything to even the odds for them…  
  
Anything to help them come home safely. But as she racked her brain for ideas, she got nothing.  
  
Depressed, and sad, she flopped down onto the bed, laying her head onto his pillow in anguish. Breathing in his scent, she felt tears sting her eyes once again.  
  
She would have done anything to be with him right now, anything…

****

Then you know what you must do.

She opened eyes she didn't even remember closing as she slowly say up, her face mirroring her obvious confusion at her mind's speech.

"Wh-what?"

****

You know what you must do. It repeated, but at her lack of a response, it continued. **_You have the power, the power to help…or have you forgotten?_**

She sat up then, more confused in that moment than she had ever been in her life. What was this? What was it talking about?

Power?

What power?  
  
The voice in her head seemed to sigh, but continued nevertheless.  
**_  
You have forgotten, Mistress, you have forgotten. _**  
  
She shot up then, the term "Mistress" jolting her system immediately.

That _name_…

It was so familiar, but foreign. It was like she should have known what it meant, but (just like the voice said) she'd forgotten it too long ago for it to even be familiar anymore.   
  
Meanwhile, the voice was persistent, feeling the jolt the name itself had caused. She recognized it, but didn't remember

But it could help with that as well.

Suddenly and as quickly as the blink of an eye, Trinity found herself elsewhere, startled by her instant change of surroundings.

It happened just so quickly, so suddenly, so eerily…

Looking around, she found herself outside, in a park it seemed, although she didn't recognize it. Nevertheless, the familiarity of the park was hard to ignore…

The trees buzzed with life as bees and other insects maked themselves known in the fresh green lush park. The wind rustled branches and leaves as it cooled the humid but clear air.   
  
It truly was beautiful; nevertheless, it still wasn't where she was supposed to be.

'Where…exactly…am I?'

However, it seemed that this time, the voice did not continue, leaving her questions unanswered.   
  
It seemed that this time, she would have to answer them herself.   
**_  
Watch._** Was it's only command as it fell silent once again, leaving her basically on her own. However, she barely missed it, the scene before her unfolding before her very eyes.

"Mommy, Mommy, I wanna play on the swings!"   
  
A little girl suddenly filled her vision, the small ball of energy running from the trees in her excitement as she entered the fun-filled park. Meanwhile, a tall but young woman entered behind the girl then, hot on her heals. She smiled then, looking down and into the child's expression of joy as she nodded.

The girl beamed at her mom's 'yes.' before running as fast as her little feet could carry her to the swings that were just beyond the next set of trees.   
  
However, the girl's mother called out once more, but sat on the nearby bench despite her words of warning.

"But remember, Sweetie, don't wander too far. Mommy wouldn't want to lose you."  
  
Trinity heard rather than saw the girl's smile, not having been able to see the girl's face since she entered the wood clearing, but she let it fill her with joy anyways, still content with watching the loving mother and her angel of a daughter. Meanwhile, the girl turned back then, her face still away from Trinity as she responded to her mother's request.

"Yes Momma. Don't worry, I won't!" The girl beamed, and with one more hug and a kiss, she ran to the swings, her heart soaring.

Meanwhile, though, Trinity frowned.   
  
It seemed that no matter what she did, she still could not see the girl's face.   
  
Every time she moved to, it seemed, the girl's angle was still all wrong. Her face was always pointed away from her, her head turning at the last second to look at one thing or the other. In the end, all Trinity ever got of the girl's face was features that could not hold on their own; the end of a nose here, a pair of lips there.  
  
Which only irritated her more.   
  
What irritated her to start with was how familiar the girl was, just like her surroundings. But no matter how she tried, she still just could not put a finger on it…

And it was really bugging her.  
  
Where had she seen this girl before?  
  
However, a sudden scream cut off anything she could have hoped to muster as a sudden explosion left the ground quaking. Trinity shrieked in surprise before falling to the ground, feeling the earth shake under her as she lost her footing.  
  
She was terrified, and it seemed that she was not the only one.  
  
The girl's mother then burst through the trees, and running to the now screaming, crying girl in absolute fright.   
  
Something was definitely wrong, and it only took Trinity a few moments to find out what it was as a green smoke seemed to seep from those very same trees.  
  
She watched in absolute horror as the mother fell to her daughter's side in a rushed attempt to pick her up, but before she could go, or even stand, the green fog was already over her, and as a result, she fell silent instantly.   
  
She was dead.  
  
However, underneath her, the girl lived, crying and screaming as she watched her mother die before her eyes, her carcass melting and disintegrating from the effects of the now proven deadly fog.   
  
Meanwhile, unable to tear herself away from the horrific and gruesome scene before her, she gasped, feeling tears of confusion and despair for the pair before her.   
  
It was then that the voice finally decided make itself known once again.

****

It was a chemical explosion from the power plant nearby that caused it all. The accident could have been avoided, but because of the fault of one worker, this woman was killed, and the girl's life was changed forever…

Trinity couldn't help but feel remorse for the now broken and destroyed family before her, the girl still screaming underneath the horrific carcass of her dead mother.

The same dead mother that had just saved her young life…

Before her, the scene seemed to unfold in a speed that was not natural as at least a dozen men came from those very same trees, their yellow suits space-like as they walked through the clearing, only to stumble upon the body of a dead mother and upon the screams of a little girl.

Meanwhile, the voice continued.

****

The pair was discovered, but as it was, it was too late to save the young woman, the green fog killing her instantly.  
And in the sense, it was too late for the girl as well.   
It seemed that with her exposure, the effects were very different than that of her mother's. Very different indeed.

Trinity frowned once again, looking over the scene of gore and injustice. She was very confused, not knowing what any of this stuff had to do with her or her question of how she could help, but not having any other choice than to watch the events before her, she did.

But that didn't mean she couldn't complain about it.   
_  
'What does any of this have to do with me? Yes, this is a horrible and regretful event, but why are you showing me th-?'  
_  
Her rant was cut short as the men before her finally removed the warped and melted body off of the child, only to reveal the true effects of the green fog on the girl below.   
  
The one that did, stepped back, his voice expressing disbelief as he spoke for the first time.

"What...the...hell?"  
  
All of the men stood back as the little girl looked up, and in a response to it as well, Trinity gasped.  
  
Before her, the girl stopped her crying as she looked around and into the faces around her. Although her body was left unchanged and unharmed, it seemed that she had indeed been affected by the green gas.  
  
Around her head, the red hair that had been neat and brushed seemed to have been tousled, her mother's body unable to keep the locks of red hair from exposure. Now that hair lay in a mass around her in a tousled halo of deep red.

However, the messy hair wasn't the problem.  
  
The problem came in the fact that that hair now…moved. With what seemed like a life of its own, the hair around her head wiggled and stirred, horrifying every man unlucky enough to pay witness to the now monstrosity of a girl.   
  
Trinity stood shocked and horrified as well at the unreal sight before her as the girl just looked around confused. The men around her backed away, their eyes never leaving the girl as if suddenly realizing that she was not a girl, like they had thought, but a demon. However, meanwhile, the girl seemed just as confused and scared as them for she soon began to cry once more as her hair continued to move randomly and always in motion. And as a response, and in despair, she turned her face…  
  
Right in Trinity's direction!   
  
Trinity gasped, her hand coming to her mouth in absolute horror as she finally recognized the girl…

"No…"  
  
It just wasn't possible, how could it be?!  
  
Nevertheless, the voice seemed to smile, as the truth finally came out, answering all of her questions, new and old with one simple statement.   
_  
**Trinity, in reality, this has everything to do with you, because, you see Trinity…  
  
This was you.  
**_**-  
**Ok, this is the first chapter of a fic I wasn't planning to write, but that I did anyways. Lol, what do you think, should I have written it? Lol. Well, the next chapter will come soon regardless, I hoped you enjoy it! R and R!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

_**Trinity, in reality, this has everything to do with you, because, you see Trinity...  
This was you.**_

Darkness over took the scene before her as it faded into a dark nothingness right before her eyes.

However, at the time, she was too distraught to notice.

Now on her knees, all she could do was hold her gaping mouth as shock took it's toll on her now shaking form.

And who could blame her?

Traumatic as it was, though, one question still flowed through her broken mind. One question still haunted her, despite her new discoveries.

"My memory...Why don't I remember any of this?"

She looked up, half hoping to find the answer before her, but was all but shot down as she was welcomed to nothing except...darkness.

Silent darkness.

However, despite her despair, with that silence grew her impatience.

And from that impatience, pure rage was born...

"Why do you not answer me?! If you know of my past, then you must know the answer to my questions! Answer me, damn it!"

Flinging herself into a stand, her demand bellowed in the emptiness that surrounded her, and in response, it only echoed back, feeding the fire of her rage even more...

With one more screech of fury, she punched the black emptiness beneath her. A cold, tingling, numbness resonated through her arm as her fist connected, but that was all. Body slumped, fist to the ground, breathing heavy on her chest, she waited.

But still, nothing. There was no response what so ever.

With one more sigh, she felt her anger melt away, the cold around her taking it's place. She seemed to be getting nowhere, and fast. All she had wanted was a way to help the turtles and the one she loved, but now, in the dark and in a place she knew couldn't even exist, she sat, hopeless, and waiting for answers, just like before.

"How am I supposed to help if I don't even know what's going on? Why am I shown this now, when I have no idea what it means? Am I a monster? I must know..."

Her pleaded whispers was all she heard in the quietness of her surroundings, and when she heard nothing else, her spirits dropped even more...That is until...

Voices. Suddenly, she heard voices.

With an escape of breath, she peered into the darkness. Yes! There, amongst the black was a single dot of light that wasn't there before.

She was sure of it.

Maybe this was the answer she had been waiting for...

Standing, she took one more look into the darkness before beginning her strides towards the light. And it seemed that with every step she took, the bigger the point of light became.

Meaning, she was getting closer.

At this new discovery she could feel some of the hope and spirit flow back into her as she broke into a trot, and finally, a run.

Larger and larger the light seemed to grow, and with it, louder and louder the voices seemed to resonate Actually, now she was finally able to make them out.

There were two voices, a man's and a woman's, none of which she recognized, but they gave her hope nevertheless. With one more leap, she broke through the barrier between the light and the darkness, leaping into the air and through the "hole", only to land on what seemed to be a white tiled floor...

A** Hard **white tiled floor**.**

She moaned from her spot on the floor, none-too-please with her sudden collision with the tile, but ecstatic that she had finally gotten somewhere. However, she was not thoroughly able to enjoy her success for as soon as she hit the floor, the voices from before resonated loudly in her ears.

She was there.

"..._**The patient is unresponsive. It seems that although the mutation has ceased, the...abnormal activity is still, well, active..."**_

Trinity looked up, only to find herself in what looked to be a hospital observation room. Two people stood before her, both of them dressed in white lab coats. Both of them carrying official looking clip boards.

Definitely Doctors.

Oh how she hated them...but for reasons she could not remember, just like before.

Both of them had their back to her, their speech harsh and cold as they spoke to one another. Each of them peering through what seemed to be a one way mirror and onto the "patient" within.

And in response, her blood began to boil.

What poor helpless soul were they "observing" now? What cruel experiment were they performing? Whatever it was, no doubt the "patient" was completely helpless and defenseless to what they were being subjected to. How dare they take advantaged of the helpless, just because of their differences!

How dare they!

These kind of doctors were what the turtles had been trying to avoid all of their lives. These same, sick, bastards were the enemy, and as such, they needed to be stopped!

With a new vigor, triggered by the sudden rage in her soul, she sprung to her feet in hopes of charging the doctors, knocking them both into the glass they observed through.

But when she ran, she soon realized that something was wrong, her body, instead of colliding with the doctors, went _through _the doctor's bodies and the glass beyond. Stumbling, she fell, now on the other side of the glass! In more shock than anything, she quickly looked up, surveying her new surroundings, but calmed down as her eyes met the focus of the doctors on the other side. There, in the center of the blinding white room sat a single chair. A small form lay strapped into that chair, auburn eye wide and fearful...

Hair wild, and now, in constant motion...

It was _her_.

It was her those _freaks _were observing through the glass. It was her they talked of as if she was an animal.

As if she was nothing.

Well, not any more...

Hurriedly, she rushed to her feet, her strides wide as she made her way over to the small shaking form. Rage filled her soul as she observed the various clasps and straps that held the form in her place. The straps were white like the room, but some were stained red from the little girl's own _blood_.

They were too tight, but left that way...another show of the truly cruel those doctors were.

With one more determined growl, she reached for the buckles in hope of freeing her former self from the cruel clutches of the beings in the other room, but just as before, her hands, instead of connecting with the objects before her, went right through...

Which only angered her more.

With desperate hands, she clawed and scratched at the bonds...only to get the same results.

In the end, she sunk to the ground in defeat. It was no use.

In the bonds she was found, and in them she would stay, no matter what Trinity could do. But she just didn't get it! Why couldn't she free her former self? Why couldn't she do anything?

_**You cannot change the past, Trinity. No one can change what has already occurred...**_

With a startled gasp she looked up. The voice, the voice was back!

And right on time, too.

"What do you mean? Why am I here, then? Can you answer me that?!"

She looked up from her spot on the ground, her eyes pointed upward despite her inability to actually _see_ the voice's source. But nevertheless, it responded, just as she knew it would.

_**You are here to learn, and observe. You are here to remember...**_

A pain filled scream resonated from the room. And likewise, her vision was suddenly filled with the surprised and startled faces of the doctors on the other side of the glass. Trinity turned just in time to see the child of whom was now in visible pain as the hair writhed and thrashed in it's place. Faster and faster it moved, and with that movement came more of the girl screams. It seemed that with that movement, came pain. A pain she couldn't stand.

A pain that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Trinity ducked only seconds before the hair suddenly short forth, way farther than it reaches in normal circumstances, and with such force that the red tresses were only blurs as they struck the glass over, and over again.

On the other side of the breaking window, the now scared doctors scattered out of the way as the glass suddenly shattered under the powerful force. Their screams resonated in the room as Trinity's vision suddenly began to go black. The last thing she saw was the massive red locks as they extended past the broken glass, wrapping around the doctors, now turned victims. The girl rose then, being freed by the razor-like strands that still surrounded her face as she approached the now huddling doctors.

However, that was all Trinity was allowed to witness for then everything went just as black as before. The vision faded once again, but just as before, Trinity was left trembling and distraught on the ground in wake of what she had just witnessed.

It was just too much...

Had this all _really _happened to her?

Only one way to be sure.

The voice had said that this was her past, and so far, she could not argue. She did not remember her past, not like this. But she did remember a little.

She remembered a place.

A place that was harsh, and the people cruel, but it was home for as long as she could remember.

Saint Josephine's Orphanage for Girls.

Her hell, but her heaven all the same. It was there that she was raised, and as far as she was concerned, where she had lived since birth. But now, the voice told her otherwise...

She would need to test it, if only to see if it was telling the truth...Then, and only then, could she believe what she saw.

Then and only then could she accept this as her past...

"What...exactly...happened here?" She asked, her voice hesitant as her mind moved a mile a minute. She needed conformations, and she needed them now. So with a careful pause, she waited out the answer, and just as she thought it would, it came with no hesitation what so ever.

_**You escaped, running away from the clinic they held you captive in and to the relative safety of the streets. Actually, this is where your memory should serve you well. You were found the next morning, and brought to an Orphanage...**_

Trinity's eyes widened. The orphanage...Just as she remembered.

"Saint Josephine's Orphanage for Girls."

_**That is correct. **_

Silence filled the darkness once again as she dwelled on all that was just revealed to her. Her life as she knew it, had changed, leaving her completely stunned.

Everything it had said was true...it had to be! Every puzzle piece fell together too neatly to be coincidence. Meaning...

"So I am a mutant?"

Mutant sounded so strange coming from her lips, especially in a description of herself, but nevertheless, it was said, and in response, the voice only confirmed it.

_**Yes.**_

Again, she sat in silence, her former question returning anew with the new information.

"So, does this mean that with this...power...I can help the turtles?"  
There was a short pause before the voice finally responded. However, this time, it's response through her completely off guard to say the least.

Completely unexpected...

_**I can only tell you of the past, and what has already occurred. The future is up to you Trinity. Only you can answer that question...**_

She gasped as she opened her eyes, her body tensing as she suddenly seemed to breath for the first time, only to relax with the recognition of her surroundings.

Comforters surround her on the old bed, the familiar smell of her one and only love fresh on the sheets around her.

She was in Donatello's room, on his bed.

She had fell asleep.

But what about that dream? If felt...real...too real, actually! Everything had been too vivid, _solid _to be _just _a dream.

Sitting up, she shifted the sheets off of her. Slowly, she stood.

So far, she didn't feel any different...But there was only one way to make sure that she _wasn't_ different.

Briskly she walked over to her luggage, her stuff still sprawled everywhere. Before, she had been on the verge of unpacking, but never truly getting around it. Now, she shuffled through the clothes; her eye searching, her hands busy, until finally coming across what she had been looking for.

She held the mirror up to the light, risking a peek into the glass only to sigh as a result.

A young, pretty face, lined with dull, brown hair stared back, and in response, she couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief.

It had been just a dream...but after a few moments of thought, she found herself not really knowing how to take the fact.

A part of her was relived.

Dangerous, deadly mutations, moving hair...what a dream!

But still, there was a larger, bigger part of her that couldn't help but feel...disappointed. At least with the "mutation" came the ability to help the turtles, just like she had wanted to. But now that it was all deemed a dream, there went her hopes for the power to help as well.

Well, what ever it was, she was sure that it had all turned out for the best.

Sure, it would have been "cool" to have "super-human" powers. It was only every kid's dream after all to have super human strength like Superman, or to be able to web sling like Spiderman! But she had none of those things...

Nope, she was just a normal female of the human species and origin.

A normal, useless, female.

With a depressed sigh, she began picking up the now discarded clothing. With both hands, she stuffed them into her oversized bag. Red locks of hair picked up clothing as well, placing them into the bag as well as she worked, but she did not notice. However, with the extra help, she was finished in no time, which gave her even more time to think.

There were no such things as Superhero's anyways. Spiderman wasn't real...and neither was Superman. She really needed to wake up to reality.

She would never be able to help the turtles...

With a sigh of dejection she slumped onto the bed, her red hair moving lightly around her head from where she lay..

Yes. She might as well give up...and she did.

With one more sigh, she tucked herself in, red strands pulling the sheet up over her as others locks of hair found the light switch. With a "click" it was off...

Now in complete darkness, she closed her eyes...

Only to force them open mere seconds later.

Wait...something was wrong....something was DEFINITELY wrong!

She turned, eye wide, the sight of red, _moving, _hair welcoming her instantly, scaring her beyond belief! Shooting up, she jumped out of the bed, only to have it _follow_ her.

Meaning that, yes, the hair was hers, and just like in the dream, it was _MOVING!_

"**Oh, my, God! It was real!"**

And as if in conformation, her hair only waved.

* * *

Donatello leapt from building to building, a thin sheen of sweat on his brow as well as on the brow of his brothers. They had been at this for hours, and still, nothing.

No foot activity. No anything. Just empty docks.

Ahead of him, his brother leapt from building to building. However, their journey finally ending as Leo leapt from the nearby building only to land in a crouch behind a green dumpster on the docks themselves. Behind him, Raph did likewise, flipping off of the roof top to land next to his brother in blue, _sai_ drawn, poised, and ready for action.

Meanwhile, Mike, instead of landing near the dumpster itself, settled for just jumping strait down, then using the concealment of darkness to run to his brothers as well.

Which left Donatello still on the roof tops...

He looked down from his perch on the brick building and into the darkness beyond. Crouching low, he was just about to make the daring leap to join his brothers, but something caught his attention at the last second. He paused then, his senses perked on what was going on down below, and as a result, they came back positive, basically agreeing with his thoughts.

Something was not right...

Something was definitely up.

However, almost before he could even blink, the scene below him exploded in movement, the shadows themselves seemingly burred into motion.

Foot soldiers!

They were under attack.

Below him, Leonardo seemed to be the first one to sense the on coming wave, readying his swords just in time to dismember two of the attacking soldiers.

If that wasn't a clue, he didn't know what was.

The Foot had been waiting for them, meaning...

This was a trap.

And it looks as if they had taken the bait.

Down below the action seemed to rev up as Raph delivered two ruthless blows, one to the ninja's gut, the other to his face, before turning his fist, slashing that same ninja across the belly.

The ninja fell dead just as two more ninjas seemed to take his place.

Meanwhile, Michelangelo seemed to have his hands full as well. He currently fought three of them, the black clad ninjas surrounding him, backing up and way from his brothers. Donatello nearly panicked...nearly...

At the last possible second, though, just as he knew he would, Michelangelo reared from his state of defense, his _nunchaku_ spinning wildly as he made good use of them. In no time at all, all three of his confronters lay in heaps, rendered unconscious by the spinning weapons. Rejoining his brothers, he made a "whoop" of excitement before going silent all together.

Mainly because in that instant, six more Ninja took their fallen comrades' places.

They were out numbered, out-maneuvered, and out of options as they were quickly surrounded. Donatello, sensing their need for help, chose that moment to come out of the shadows.

He would observe no more.

It was time for him to join the fight, and even up the score.

Reaching behind him, he went to grab his _bo _but in that instant it seemed that someone else had already beaten him to it.

Only micro-seconds after the _bo _was knocked from it's harness by a force unseen, Donatello was suddenly spun, a giant hand on his throat. His feet kicked against air as he was lifted, his face lifted to meet that of his attacker.

And when it did, Donatello admitted a loud growl. That scum!

As a response, Hun only smirked.

"Long time no see, _turtle! _Too bad this meeting will be our _last!_"

Hun squeezed, his massive hand constricting unmercifully around Donny's throat. Donatello struggled against the iron grip, fighting for air as it tightened. Nevertheless, despite his lack of air, Donatello still growled low in his throat as he labouredly responded, his legs kicking wildly as he did.

"Hun, although the thought of never seeing your ugly mug again is tempting, I am afraid that I still have to _decline!" _

Donatello's foot connected with the soft flesh of Hun's belly, making Hun grunt harshly before doubling over.

Donny almost grinned. This was what he had been waiting for.

Ripping himself from the now loosened grasp, Donny flipped away from the large gorilla of a man, only to retrieve his _bo _from it's place of rest. However, as it was, Hun was still right on his heals, and Donny knew it.

Turning, _bo _in hand, he dipped low to sweep the mammoth off of his feet, but with a well place kick, Donatello was sent reeling once more. Now on the ground, his head spun from the kick to his face, only to feel the ground vibrate as Hun approached him once more. Roughly, he was grabbed up by the shell only to find himself in the air for the second time that night. However, this time, instead of just dangling inches off of the ground, he was dangling off of the edge of the building...And Hun smirked because of it.

Donatello struggled in Hun's iron grasp, but this time, there was no escape. With a hearty laugh, the giant man shook him once more before releasing his grip.

Donatello let out a startled yelp of surprise as he began to fall...

Meanwhile, from the ground, and from the heart of battle, Leonardo watched in absolute horror as his brother was thrown off of the 25 foot tall building, only to land on the hard concrete below...

* * *

"Whoa...This is just not possible..."

Trinity stared into the glass.

A pretty faced woman stared back, except, instead of the dull, brown hair of before, vibrant, red hair surrounded her face. The same, long, vibrant red hair she had seen on the little girl of her dreams.

But dreams weren't real...we're they?

However, even she was not dumb enough to ignore the obvious evidence proving that at least _this _dream was real...

Although she sat straight up on the bed, her hair flowed past her back and even past her form entirely, the tips brushing the floor, or spread over the bed behind her.

It moved idly around her now, not really achieving anything, but never ceasing in it's movement nevertheless.

It was not until after some experimentation, did she discovered that despite this now "random" movement, she still had full control of the hair itself, consciously or non consciously. But when she wasn't controlling it, it basically did it's own thing, moving idly in locks of red.

Which is what it was doing now.

Trinity watched it in the mirror for a few moments before placing the glass back down.

It was official.

This was no dream.

This was a nightmare!

"What am I supposed to do now?!" She asked herself. Now officially a 'freak,' she considered herself even more helpless than she was before. However, that was until a voice resonated through her head, saying otherwise...

A voice, that by now, she knew very well.

_**I can only tell you of the past, and what has already occurred. The future is up to you...**_

She sat up then, eyes wide. The voice, that was the voice that she had heard in her dreams!

Meaning, all of it, the flash back, the experiences, it had all been **_real_**!

And if it was ALL real, then that meant...she finally had her wish.

She was now able to help!

She grinned, a short laugh escaping her as she spoke.

"Donny, baby, help is _finally_ on the way..."

And in her opinion, that help was long overdue.

-

Hm, what do ya think? I think that there will be just about one more chapter to this story, and that's it. All the crazy parts happened in this chapter, so all that's left is the turtles. There will be A LOT more turtle action in the next chapter. So keep watch. It's coming soon!


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Donatello felt the air rush past his head as he plummeted down and into the abyss of darkness. The building top seemed to grow farther and farther away from him, and along with it grew his heart rate as well.

He needed to do something to stop his fall, and he needed to do it _now!_

Hun watched the turtle fall, his grin wide and mad at its plummet. Or at least, it was, until once again, the tides suddenly turned right before his very eyes.

Twisting his momentum, Donatello turned mid-air, his face to the ground instead of to the disappearing building top above. This helped everything considerably, now that he was actually able to _see _what he was so _quickly_ approaching…

With the ground approaching fast, Donatello worked quickly. _Bo_ outstretched, he prepared for impact, making a few last calculations…and…

'Now!' His mind screamed as the ground was suddenly under him. At the exclamation he brought his staff forward, catapulting from his fall and away from the ground, and meanwhile, towards his brothers. Flipping neatly, he landed, _bo _poised and ready by his brothers' side.

From above, Hun seethed. He should have known couldn't have been that easy to get rid of them.

But, it wasn't as if he was out of options either.

Actually, he was far from it…

The turtles looked up as clapping seemed to resonate from the building above them as Hun took the time out of his busy schedule to give them their well deserved applause. His claps were slow and mocking, his grin wide as he spoke in volumes beyond his girth.

"Well done _turtle, _well done. I am impressed!…Not enough to spare your pathetic lives, but you get the idea!" His laugh was massive, leaving each turtle growling in malice. However, despite their obvious condemnation, Hun's laugher continued until finally it was cut off by a single order.

"Foot Soldiers! Attack!"

Hun's outstretched hand seemed to release a swarm of darkness as Foot soldiers appeared from everywhere, above and below, outnumbering the turtles even more. If they thought they had a chance of surviving before, it was now squashed as they were completely and utterly surrounded by black and red.

Shell to shell, the turtles waited, primed and ready for whatever was thrown their way. And when a single Foot solider broke his ranks and attacked full force, the others followed.

Thus beginning the most fiercest battle of their turtle-shelled lives.

* * *

Trinity eyed herself in the bathroom mirror, knowing what she had to do, but not at all sure as to how to accomplish it.

She needed to be disguised so that neither friend nor foe recognized her, but after doing the obvious, she was basically…well…stuck. After a short search through her bag of clothing, she quickly stumbled upon the perfect outfit.

Basically because it was something she would have never worn.

She was always a light and cheerful person, her clothing matching her attitude with bright colors and frills.

So, never would she have been caught _dead _in all black…until now.

Platformed-Kneehigh boots adorned her feet, accenting the curves in her legs as well as the tight leather pants she was just able to pour herself into. The top, of which, surprisingly (or not) came with the pants, consisted of, basically, a black corset with princess like sleeves coming off its shoulders. But that was all.

Basically, it was originally a Halloween costume gone wrong, it being bought for her by her friend as a practical joke, but somehow, it found its way into her bag.

And now, she was very thankful for it, the outfit being everything she wasn't; dark, revealing, and pithy. Therefore, along with the chained belt she threw on for show and the long, black gloves for elegance, it was the perfect disguise.

Now, all that was left was the very important issue of her face…

Although the red hair did considerably throw off her features, if the turtles looked close enough they still would easily be able to recognize her. Which meant she would have to change her face as well, but how?

She turned away from the mirror, not at all sure as to how to help her current situation, but determined to come up with an answer. Time here was time wasted and time she knew the turtles didn't have. She needed to figure something out and fast!

"Oh man, I need _something_, but what?!"

Hurriedly she dropped to her knees, the contents of the bag she brought with her spilling all over the white tile as she and her locks sought through it. In the end, the only thing she could find to remotely disguise her face was an old makeup case.

She threw it to the bathroom floor in a fit of frustration. What could a little blush and lipstick do?

Not enough in her opinion!

It just wasn't drastic enough! Not enough of a change to really matter. What she really needed was something _big_ to change her appearance. Something…concealing…

With a heavy sigh she sank farther down until she felt the cool tiled surface on her leathered rump. It was hopeless…It really was. Like a whoosh she felt her spirit drop for the second time in twenty-four hours, that is until her eyes fell onto the bag once more…Specifically, on what was now _draped _out of the bag…

With a sudden grin, her soul leapt in the happiness of a thousand angels. She could have jumped for joy, but with the residency of the rat in the other room, she knew she could do no such thing. Instead, she just settled for grabbing up the answer to her prayers as a wider grin broke her solemn features.

Yes, _this _would do _just _fine.

* * *

Donatello grunted as about seven katana met his _bo _staff with a 'clang!,' but before any of the foot ninja could react,

He reacted first.

With a giant heave, he shoved them away, making just enough room for himself to spin, his _bo _staff acting like a bat as it connect with the seven heads as if they were mere baseballs.

With all seven ninja down for the count, he almost smiled, but the unmistakable yell of one of his brothers cut off any celebration he could have mustered as he rushed to the source of the cry.

'That sounds like Michelangelo!'

And as it was, it seemed that he was not the only one to react to his kid brother's exclamation. Just as he made it over to his brother, so did Leonardo and Raphael, the both of them discarding or summing up their own battles in order to come to the rescue as well. But as it turned out, the extra help was _very _well received.

"Uh, guys! Little help?"

Michelangelo's plea was barely audible above the clash of swords to _nunchaku _as he was suddenly ambushed by the twelve men or so that were standing him down.

But the plea was heard, and that made all the difference.

In an instant, all three of his brothers were at his side.

Raphael wielded his _Sai _with the fury of an ice storm as he slashed unmercifully, cold as a well-trained ninja. His counterpart and exact opposite,

Leonardo, seemed to be not too far behind. Both katana showed their true worthiness, being in the hands of the great ninja. They soared and danced in magnificent arcs of true beauty.

And almost in response, Leonardo flowed and moved with the Grace of a true Ninja.

Meanwhile, wood met sword as Donatello wielded his _bo _the only way he knew how.

Solidly and Lethally.

With the one now turn four turtles, it took no time for the turtles to be the victors.

Michelangelo grinned as the battle suddenly turned, the need of one brother forming into the fight of the rest. Black clad Ninja after black clad ninja fell from their ranks, some just unconscious, others not as lucky as the turtles made their way from one side of the pier to the other. In the end, they stood triumphant against the attack, and they each celebrated that fact.

Or at least they did, that is until Hun's horrible and mocking claps resonated throughout the pier once again. Each turtle turned, dread and anger in their hearts only to be grinned at by the now applauding Hun. The mammoth of a man stood at the end of the pier, his smile mocking, his eyes shining, his hand clapping to the beat of the turtle's nearby end.

However, and as it was, Raphael heard that beat, and roared up in protest.

Sai drawn, head bowed, eyes closed, Raphael admitted a growl of displeasure at the man's mock.

"Hun, what do you want?" He snarled from deep in his throat, the words cold and slow, as if that was the only speed of speech the giant man was able to understand. Hun caught this, but ignored it, rearing up in a hacking laugh instead.

"What I _want, **turtle, **_does not matter. But what my Master Shredder wanted was your heads on four silver platters, and that's all that counts!"

His laugher filled their ears as did its echo off of the nearby stone buildings.

Seemingly, the last straw for the red-banded turtle.

With something between a roar and a growl, Raphael heaved himself from his state of rest and into action, _sai _poised in hand as he ran in attack.

His quest: to wipe the smirk off of Hun's face. However, to the demise of him, and his brothers, it seemed that Hun was already ready for the hot-headed turtle.

In actuality, that was what Hun had been waiting for.

There was a sudden break in his laugher as Hun brought his hand forward and in the approaching turtle's direction, speaking the words of impending doom as he did…

"_Elite Ninja_, **_Attack!_**"

* * *

**_Earlier in time_**

'_Just a bit more, and…there!'_

Bits of black seemed to fall to the floor like snowflakes as Trinity shaped and cut at the dark scarf, shifting it and molding it into the newest and completing part of her wardrobe.

It was weird.

It seemed that with her new "do" she really didn't need a pair of scissors at all. Her hair was sharp enough to get the job done. Any texture, it seemed, she could form with her hair; silky softness, or thistled barbs, her new locks could do it all.

All of this, only with a mere thought from her.

Between her hands, she held the new "mask" taunt as her hair made quick work of it, stabbing forwards and into the silk like material, forming her new hidden identity right before her eyes.

And now, with the task almost complete, she admired her handy work, but still, it was not quite done yet…

Almost as an after thought she stabbed two of her red locks forwards, the now sharp tips cutting the cloth easily, and with their removal, two eyeholes took their place.

There, it was finished.

Beyond the mask in her hands stood the mirror, of whom had witnessed the miraculous change. Trinity now looked into it through the newly made eye holes as she tied the black mask to her face, knotting it twice in the back just as she had seen the turtles do every day of their lives.

But as it was, that was the only similarity her and the turtle's held in their garb, which seemed to be enough nevertheless…

She smiled.

Before her in the mirror stood a remarkably beautiful black clad woman, red hair flowing seductively and dangerously around her stunningly _hidden_ face. Well, not completely hidden, but enough to be unrecognizable…

Black lined her eyes as well as her face as the mask seemed to come from one side of her face, widen into points at her forehead and cheeks, then narrow down to cross her nose before re-widening and then narrowing to disappear behind her head. With her red painted lips and her bright sparkling green eyes, she made her seem even more stunning, not to mention, mysterious. Yes, she looked far different from the woman she was.

Very different.

For one, she was beautiful, not to say that she wasn't before, but before it was more of a plain beauty. But now, "plain" was the last words that could be used to described her. Now she was beautiful, secret, _deadly, _and most of all…

She was the turtles' new godsend.

With one more stray look into the dark mirror, Trinity began to gather her stuff. She needed to get moving if she was going to do any good to the turtle's tonight. They had left nearly…two hours ago by her account. The pier, she knew for a fact, was about twenty minutes away on foot, fifteen if you were a ninja. Meaning…

The turtles were already…one hundred and five minutes into battle, which in her opinion was a hundred and five minutes too long. They could very well be injured already, or worse…

Dead.

She needed to get going, and she needed to do it _now._

Gathering up her opened bag, she moved from the bathroom to Donatello's room, her hair flowing and waving behind her in waves of scarlet as she walked the short distance to her destination. She still didn't know exactly what she was going to do, having no clue to the extent of her powers, but what she did see and witness with her own hair, she knew she would be able to do _something._

That's why she had to leave now!

She turned then to finally head out of the door but only ended up freezing once she'd gotten there. Just as quickly, another problem made itself know as her thoughts went to the other being in the lair.

How would she get out like _this _without the elder of the household noticing that she (or at least now being that she was virtually unrecognizable) _someone _was sneaking out of the lair.

How would he react?

Would he get mad?  
  
Would he recognize her?

Would he _attack _her?

She wished on everything she was that he didn't attack. She didn't know any _ninjitsu _or anything like that, but trying her new "weapon" out on whom she considered to be her father-in-law wasn't exactly on her "want to do" list.

Therefore, the only way to avoid any conflict was just to avoid Splinter all together.

She smirked. That shouldn't be too hard. Heck, the old rat was already sleeping. All she had to do was sneak past, and she would be scoot free!

****

'Don't be so confident! He's a ninja master who sleeps like a feather…you better devise a plan or something before you get busted!'

She sighed. Just like always the better part of her mind was telling the truth. There was no way she could get out, or at least, not without Splinter noticing. He would hear her the second her feet touched the floor.

And that was inevitable…

Sadly she slid to the floor, not really knowing what she could do, but she knew she had to do something. Around her, her hair flopped and shifted in red rivulet creating elegant waves of motion. Her eyes caught the movements, and for a few idled seconds, she couldn't help but think about what those locks were truly capable of.

Already she saw they could be beautiful and deadly, these same locks turning into barbs at a mind's request. But that was it.

However, now that she thought about it, she did remember something else.

Memories of before flowed through her mind like a movie as she remembered the so called "Dream" now proven a reality. She remembered the horribly white observation room and how she was trapped. Then, she was free, the hair doing all of the work. It even pounded onto the glass, shattering it instantly and grabbing both of the so called doctors faster than she could even breathe.

She couldn't help but breathe in marvel. It was a wonder in itself that the hair had the physical power to break the windows.

But it was completely amazing that it had the _strength _to pick up a human, and two at tha-

Trinity suddenly froze, her eyes going wide as a light clicked with an idea. Slowly, she stood and made her way over to the door. With each step her grin grew larger and larger, becoming almost devilish as she (just slightly) cracked open Donatello's door.

Maybe she had overreacted.

This might just be easier than she thought…

* * *

Raphael felt a sting of pain as a ninja star flew from out of basically no where and imbedded itself into his arm. He turned then to rip it out, but before he could even bring his other arm up, a foot bound in red was already on his plastron. The next thing he felt was air all around him as he flew through the air and then the white pain of contact as he crashed into the nearby wall. His head thumped against his skull with every heartbeat, and in response he moaned while bringing his unwounded hand up to caress is now bleeding head.

But it did not end there…

Two other red clad ninja flipped out of the shadows then, one of them in Michelangelo's direction, the other in Don's.

And one straight for the now wounded and downed Raphael.

"NOO!"

Leo's yell echoed the pier as he sprang to life, intercepting the red ninja, flip-kicking him off of his current directory. It did not hurt the ninja, but it did catch him off guard.

Leo watched from his fighting stance as the ninja landed, turning neatly to face him, and not Raphael, which had been Leo's plan from the get go. Now all he had to do was keep his attention until they could get Raphael out of there.

Or at least until Raphael was back on his feet…

"Hey, Ninja, why don't you fight someone that can fight back, or are you too coward to?"

Leo smiled as he saw the ninja's eyes narrow from behind his bandana.

Oh yeah.

No matter if it was with a deadly ninja, or an over-angry brother, taunting always did the trick.

Leo watched as the wind seemed to pick up, sweeping the ninja's bandana and red-tailed waist band away and into a wave of cloth as the ninja drew his twin weapons.

Double Katana…Leo's specially.

With a grin, Leo drew his own swords, the surge of the power in his hands making him pause, but only for a moment. There was a clash of metal against metal as Leo crossed the swords before him, his grin turning into a smirk as he beckoned to the ninja before him one last and final time.

"Bring it on."

* * *

Trinity opened the door, carefully adding enough pressure so that it would not creak, but not too much, or it would squeak instead.

So, carefully, cautiously she opened the door, creating just enough space for her to slip through, then close it behind her.

There was a soft click as the door locked behind her, and in what seemed to be no time at all, she found herself in the hallway of the rather large lair.

Right outside of Donatello's room.

Now was the time to put the plan to action…

One step…and then another, and then another…she made her way down the hallway much like the millions of other times she'd been down this hall, except…

This time, instead of walking with her feet, she was walked each step with a wave of red.

Yes, she was walking with her hair.

Her feet dangled at least a foot in the air, which in itself was terrifying for her, but with the added worry of waking Master Splinter, and the anxiety of what she was getting herself into, she was near panic.

But with a few staggered breaths, she kept calm, focusing on the force of her hair beneath her. She found that it helped, and she even was able to develop a better style of "walking," more efficient. Instead of just the hair being spilt in half or fours to "walk," she found that if she just kept it on the ground and made a waving motion with the pieces that touched the floor, she could move _much_ faster.

In effect, it proved to be much more effective; in no time at all, she found herself at the front door.

Eyeing the metal door before her she admitted a sigh of relief. She had made it.

Without getting caught.

But the journey wasn't over yet. Now came the hard part…

How would she open the door, especially without Splinter knowing it?

She eyed the door wearily, of which was now her adversary, the heavy round latch making it nearly impossible to unlock without admitting _some _kind of sound.

Leaving her with the question of how…

She needed a plan.

****

'Well, Just cause Splinter can't see you doesn't me it isn't you. What would you do as…'you?''

Hm…she had to admit. That made her think…

Taking a big breath, she spoke aloud for the first time that night, her voice resonating rather loudly against the walls as she did.

"Splinter, I'm going for a walk."

There was a slight pause but just as she had anticipated, there, amongst the silence of the nighttime lair, Splinter's old husk of a voice resonated back.

"Just please do not stay out too late, my child."

She smiled. Yup, that was old Splinter, always worrying for her _and_ his sons.

And she really couldn't blame him, but still, she smiled.

"Don't worry, Splinter, I never do."

Yes, being known for taking nightly walks can have it's advantages, especially when you just discovered that you're an undercover superhero that could very well save your boyfriend's life. With a wide grin, she turned the metal knob, her grin never faltering at it's click, and with no more sound than the night around her, she slipped through the now open latch door and closed it behind her.

Splinter listened from his room to the opening and shutting of the door before admitting a sigh of tiredness.

First her sons, and now his adopted daughter…

She said she wouldn't be too long, which did give him a bit of security.

But with your first night as a superhero, that kind of thing could be a little…unpredictable.

Splinter smiled that wise old smile as his whiskers twitched in amusement.

First his sons, and now his adopted daughter…

Standing form his lotus blossom stance, Splinter stretched before heading over to his mat, also known as his place of rest. He would sleep good tonight, knowing that his sons now had help in that aspect of protecting the city.

Or at least, less of a chance of getting hurt or killed while out there. The lights around him flickered and disappeared as he blew out the candles surrounding his bed.

He just hoped that with the massive power surge he felt earlier coming from her she would be able to harness it, or at least learn how to control it.

Controlled power is true power.

With one last prayer of safety and homecoming for the turtles, and now, Trinity, Splinter shifted from underneath the old but warm sheets as he slowed his breathing. In no time at all he was in a peaceful slumber, thoughts of Trinity and what he had sensed earlier running through his head despite his lack of consciousness.

If everything went as they should, she would become a viable and important aspect to the battle of good and evil.

But in the meantime, all he could do was wait and watch. And hope…

Hope for her save return.

* * *

Rapid footsteps echoed the dark corroders of the sewers as Trinity splashed through the murky waters, her boots clunking loudly against the wet stones below. She stopped, her breath rather loud against the pounding of her own heart as she turned, her hair flailing wildly as she checked out her surroundings.

If her memory was correct, currently she stood under the 22nd street bridge, leading to the pier itself.

Meaning…in order to get to the pier, she had to go…

Taking off as fast as she could, she turned down the left corridor, her hair long, wild and free in the wind behind her.

She knew it wouldn't be long, not long at all until…

She was there.

Stopping just short of the ladder stretching out from the ground, she looked up. The manhole covered seemed to stare back down at her, beckoning her with it's opening to freedom, and as such, she wanted it even more.

However, it seemed that '_want' _stretched to all regions of her mind, conscious and unconscious. Before she could even get her foot up on the ring, a thick tress of red snaked up, winding in midair as it made it's way up to meet the manhole cover above. Getting the idea, Trinity looked up as well, willing her mind to concentrate on what was going on above and in result, the manhole cover slid away easily. She knew from experience that manhole covers could be quite heavy, but with this "method" of removal, she barely felt any resistance, hinting the true power being her head of hair.

Smirking, she continued to concentrate as more and more her locks sprung forward connecting her directly from her current position to the land above.

"Going up!"

With no effort at all, she was lifted into the air, the hole about her getting bigger and bigger as she got closer and closer to her destination. Now just in reach, she reached out with her hands to grab the edge of the opening, lifting herself up as her hair made prompt duty of closing the manhole cover behind her.

Turning, she admired her handiwork.

She could get used to this…

She turned back then, her destination looming ahead as the sounds of fighting resonated through the night. Her smirk dropped as the apprehension and nervousness left her stomach in a flutter and her heart beating at least three times faster.

This was it.

She was here…And even now, after all she had been through to get there, she felt the old fear creep up her back as reality finally began to set in. She was here, and she was in complete danger…

What did she get herself into?

The sounds of fighting loomed close as she shrunk against the nearby wall. They were there, and from the sounds of it, well into battle. She almost settled for just listening, feeling mighty content just standing there, pressed against the wall.

But _Fate_ decided otherwise.

"Hun, what do you want?"

Trinity gasped. She recognized that growl anywhere.

That was Raphael.

And he was _pissed_.

'Well, maybe a closer look can't hurt.'

Quietly, she stepped before her, her body to the shadows and her hair eerily still as she blended in with the darkness around her. One silent step after another until the light of the pier intercepted her dark cover, making her stop. Here the voices were louder, and if she turned her head around the corner ever so slightly, she was just able to make out the scene before her.

And in response, she had to hold her breath to keep herself from gasping out loud.

There they all were, seemingly a little worn as if having finished a bit of battle, but there they stood regardless of their exertions, poised, ready, _dangerous._ But that wasn't what made her gasp.

Hun was there as well, just as ready, just as poised, and just and dangerous, and to top it all off, he was _applauding_. His rough applauding echoed the pier like thunder claps, angering her, and the turtles before her as well.

Yes, things could very well get ugly. And just as she predicted, almost immediately, they did.

Raphael, who had been talking only moments earlier, suddenly sprung into action, _Sai_ pointed and ready for contact. However, just as quickly, Hun spoke, seeming ending the upcoming battle before it even began.  
And starting up the most intense warfare Trinity had ever seen!

A single ninja star flew through the air before she could even speak, imbedding itself in the green arm of the red turtle, and like her heart, he dropped to the ground. Again she had to keep herself from gasping aloud as death's minions came out of the shadows in the form of three red clad ninjas.

She knew who they were and that made it all even worse.

"The Elite" she whispered in wonder. Yes, they fit the turtles' descriptions perfectly, everything from the red garb to the "cool" hats.  
And as she watched the battle go on, she realized that another of the turtle's descriptions were also dead on as well.  
These Elite were not a force to be reckoned with…being instantly _lethal _as well.

Trinity watched on from the relative safety of the darkness, knowing that from the shadows she could not help, but at the moment her fear kept her there. She could not move, her eyes staying glued to the scene before her as if watching it from a distant screen and not in the reality of which she was a part of.

Before her, Raphael fell to the ground, only to be protected by the ever valiant Leonardo, of whom now fought off one red clad ninja, while Michelangelo and Donatello fought off two others.

'_Donny…'_

The screen shattered as she watched her one and only love dodge blade after unmerciful blade before admitting an attack himself. Anyone of those blades could be his end, but still he fought, for the city, for his brothers, and for her…

From somewhere deep in her soul, anger brewed. She growled, her anger growing with every swipe from the red clad ninja. Her Donny didn't deserve this…

Her Donny deserved freedom…  
And at the very least,

Her Donny deserved to be helped…

With a grunt, she moved from one shadow to the other, working her way closer and closer to the scene before her until she could not move anymore without being spotted. There she grunted in displeasure.

She was not nearly as close as she wanted or needed to be. But how could she get closer?

Desperately, she looked from one side to the other, her options depleting with the lack of light she found herself in. She had no where to go…unless…

She looked up and smiled.

Donatello breathed as he ducked down and just underneath the cutting blades of the red clad ninja. In both hands, the ninja held two Kamas, both identical to each other in every way shape and from.

Therefore, each blade was just as sharp and as deadly as the next.

Which only meant that Donatello had to evade them both.

With one swift dodge after the other, Donatello successfully avoided each blade, sweeping the metal arks away with his _bo_ when he could, or just very well side-stepping when that seemed to be appropriate as well.

However, as fatigue set in, Donny found it harder and harder to avoid the blades, harder and harder to strike successfully, and harder and harder to concentrate.

However, at the moment he didn't care. All he cared about was surviving. He had to, he had to not only for his family, but for Trinity.

His Trinity. She was his soul, his life, his love.

He would not die tonight, he _could_ not die tonight. Not with the thought of leaving Trinity behind. With a renewed strength from within, Donatello suddenly kicked it up a notch, the ache and fatigue melting away and to that of determination.

He would win.

For Trinity.

Trinity watched on from the roof top as Donatello continued to fight, stronger and faster than ever. She nearly cheered, but remembered the fact that she was still unknown to them. Instead, she kept silent, watching on without sound or movement.

Waiting for the right moment to join the fight…

The right moment…

Before her, Donatello battle unmercifully, striking the ninja more and more as time passed. Behind him Leonardo finished his fight, leaving the ninja bruised and broken, but not dead, as did Michelangelo, as he swung his _Nunchaku_ in victory. The two of them, as well as the recovering Raphael approached their still fighting brother just as he stuck the Ninja with the butt end of his _bo_, knocking the enemy out entirely. As four, they stood victorious against the odds, and against the Foot. Gathering themselves up in conclusion, Don and Leo stood on either side of Raph as he fought the dizziness that came with a concussion.

"Come on guy's, let's go home"

Leonardo's voice echoed the small pier, fatigue evident in his own body as well. However, from the darkness and to their horror, another all too familiar voice echoed out, stopping them all dead in their tracks.

"Oh you _turtles_ ain't goin' no where! I was just getting_ warmed up!_"

The turtle watched as Hun leapt down from off of his former forgotten perch only to land with a resonance that left the entire pier shaking in its wake. The turtles adjusted themselves accordingly, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo standing in front of the wounded, each one of them ready for battle despite their weariness. Even Raphael, of whom was in no position to fight, drew his _Sai, _never being one to stand down. There they stood, four against one, ready for the battle that would tell it all.

This was it!

Or so they thought.

Black gloved hands applauded from somewhere in the darkness drawing the turtles and Hun away from their dispute and to the direction of the sounds. Donatello squinted against the darkness of the roof top only to spot a single figure, clothed in black like the ninja, but clearly different. Mysterious, and still clapping, slowly and tantalizingly it removed itself from the barriers of darkness.  
  
And in response, from somewhere beside him her could hear Michelangelo's whistle while a single 'Yowza!' was admitted from the Brooklyn-accented turtle behind him. And for good reason.

She (yes, it was a she) was absolutely gorgeous!

Stunning in black, the red-haired beauty dropped both of her hands to her hips as she looked down at the Giant man with displeasure on her beautiful, but hidden, face. Red full, lips in a smirk, she laughed, her voice like caramel and deep with a richness of chocolate as she finally spoke.

"Well done, _Hun_. Well done. If there was a prize for the most slight-handedness and inequitable warfare, I am sure you would get admirable recognition."

Donatello smiled at the sweet sarcasm that dripped from her voice and in the direction of the brute, Hun.

Which was good.

An enemy of the enemy was a friend as far as they were concerned. And as it was, they could use all the friends they could get. However, it seemed that Hun did not take her as positively as the turtles, his scowl deepening to that of hatred and contempt. He was not pleased with the new "arrival."

Not at all.

"Go home girly," He stated, his tones over-confident and bossy, as if speaking with someone that did not even deserve his time. "This is not your battle." He dismissed her, turning instead to face the turtles once again. It was them he was after, not this poor excuse of a hero, or should he say heroine, there being to such thing. He nearly laughed, but instead he smiled, his bulk speeding into a trot as he raised his fist for the turtles as a whole, his intent to knock them clear off of the pier. However, before they could react it seemed, she did, and in a way that was most unexpected.

Hun suddenly found himself frozen in his place, his body, legs and arm restrained immediately with a strength he had never felt before in his life.

"Huh?!"

He looked down genuinely confused, only to see red before feeling the ground rush away from his feet as he was suddenly flung into the air. The turtles watched on in a mix of amazement and horror as Hun was flung into the air, flying a near twenty feet in the opposite direction before physics halted his trajectory through the act of a concrete wall. With a final grunt, Hun slid to the grown, and was silent.

Wide eyed, all four pairs of eyes went from the fallen hulk to the slim figure, of whom hadn't even left her spot on the roof top.

Leaving Donatello, as well as his brothers, gaping at the wonder before them.

'_That's just not **possible!'**_  
Meanwhile, before them the red hair seemed to snake back up and to the woman, the locks seemingly moving all on their own before going back to their respective lengths just below her knees.

And in response, Raphael, as always, was the first one to voice his awe despite his injuries.

"I know sometimes hair can be known for having a life of it's own, but _this _is **_ridiculous!"_**

The rest of them remained silent, watching the figure above, not at all sure as to what she would do next. However, it seemed that she was just as content for watching them as they were for watching her. So, there she stood, arms crossed and face smug at their obviously surprised expressions

'That got their attentions.'

But just as quickly, the silence was suddenly broken.

"Who are you?"

Leonardo step forward, immediately taking the lead, just as a good leader should. And in response, she smiled, but did not answer.

She had done it, they did not recognize her…

Instead, she extended her hand and almost as a response, the red locks elongated once more. As soon as they reached ground level she followed, her hair transporting her right to where she wanted to be.

Only minutes after her first appearance there she stood before the leader himself. However, it was here that she finally hesitated. She never really came up with a name yet, that not being important at the time, but now, it seemed to be the determining factor in this hero business, and in response, she froze.

However, and coincidently, the turtles froze as well but for very _different _reasons.

Behind her the mammoth seemed to come to life, waking up from his induce slumber and into a pit of rage, snorting in disgust. She turned, just in time to see him barrel towards her, his eyes red and wild with anger, his face contorted with rage.

However, and just like before, she was instantly ready for him. With the speed of lightning, the end of her hair seemed to come together and into a ball, and as the hulk of a man steamed towards her, she suddenly let go, the giant ball of red sucker-punching the man right in the gut, sending him clear across the pier (and because of the change of position) clear into the murky waters below as well.

All four turtles seemed to follow the mammoth's decent, peering over the wooden dock as the water gurgled from below. A heavy silence fell between them, but like all other silences, it was soon broken by none other than the one and only Michelangelo.

"Well, looks like he's swimmin' with the fishes tonight. Good riddens, I say! Yeah, that dudette sure did make a dumbbell out of him! Get it? Dumbbell?! Ha!" Michelangelo laughed, but it seemed that once again, his humor was lost to all of his brothers, their thoughts instead on the…wonder…that they had just witnessed.

Behind them, the girl shrunk back, watching the turtles' backs as they peered into the waters below.

Summoning all of her voice, and her depleting courage, she spoke. Finally, as if a distant memory and just like her 'dreams' of before, it suddenly came to her as two words resonated in her mind. The voice had called her this, and at the time she pushed it away, not at all clear as to what it meant. But now, she understood.

And as such, she knew her name…

"Mistress." Her voice was steady as she disappeared into the shadows around her. " The Mistress of Darkness, but you can all just call me…The Mistress."

And with that she was gone.

* * *

What do ya think?! Sorry it took soo long, but I've been busy with the transition from home to college! (more explained on page) But yeah, I hope you enjoyed it, and the Epilogue will be up as soon as possible. Earlier (I hope I did it properly) Trinity's "adventures" and the turtle's adventures were not "happening" at the same time, Trinity's "adventures" happening earlier than the turtle's until they meet.

I hope I showed that properly…Well, anywho, gotta get to sleep. In the meantime, R and R! :)


	4. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Trinity mine!…other than that…_looks at half empty dorm room, the 'empty half being her half,_ yeah….that's it.

Epilogue

Drips echoed the dark and dank sewers as the ninja turtles returned home in relative silence. This in itself being very unusual, post-battle antics and chatting usually filling the sewers after any rowdy street fight the turtle had happened to get into that night.

However, this night things were different.

This was no street fight for one. No renegade gangs. No youth trying to prove themselves to…well…themselves.

No, tonight, it had been all out war. Them against the Foot in a battle of life or death.

And for some, the outcome was death.

But for them, they were lucky, that luck coming in the form of a single girl

And a head-full of hair…

"Did you see her body? Man! What I wouldn't give to be with someone like that!"

And as usual, Michelangelo was the first one to break the silence.

However, Raphael, in turn, was not too far behind.

"Ha! Mikey, believe me when I tell you she's not you're type!" He snorted, slapping his brother on the shell as he joined his side. Michelangelo smiled a little at his brother's antics before giving him a playful shove.

Raph seemed to be in a good mood, considering his bloodied arm and basic concussion. Those could be fixed up when they got back to the lair, but for now Raph wore his bandana around his arm, it acting as a temporary bandage for his wound. On his head he wore nothing except for a nasty bump and a few bruises.

However, you wouldn't know that from the look on his face.

Grinning madly, Raph responded, his voice assured and full of conviction as if educating a child to the facts of life.

"Cause, she's MY type!"

Raphael shoved Michelangelo hard into the nearby wall, his laughter filling the air as well as Michelangelo's _splat _as flesh found the hard concreteNevertheless, anddespite Raph's roughhousing, Mike couldn't help but chuckle as he separated himself from the dark concrete. It was very unusually for Raph to be in such a good mood, especially after being beat up as badly as he did tonight.

Which only shows how a pretty girl can change even the sourest of attitudes.

"You wish!" He retaliated, shoving him back. Not nearly as hard as Raph shoved him (Raph was injured after all), but with enough force for Raph to break his saunter as he stumbled back a step or two, leaving both turtles smiling.

However, and just like always, Leonardo chose that opportunity to speak up, consequentially spoiling their fun.

"Well, she wouldn't have had to come to the 'rescue' if we had fought up to par-"

"Save it Leo! We all know that there will be extra training for weeks to come. So there's no need to tell us something we already know. Now, what we _don't _know is exactly who that red-haired fox was!"

He nudged his brother in blue, way too happy to be angry with him and the moment, and in return all Leo did was frown only to get ribbed again by his persistent brother in crimson.

"Come on, Leo! I know you liked her too. She was too gorgeous for you **not **to like her…unless…"

He let his thoughts trail off, allowing Leo a few seconds for it to click.

And when it did, the rejoinder was more than instantaneous.

"Raph, I'm not gay! You Dufus!"

Raph laughed as he was shoved back a step or to only to catch up back with the now smiling Leonardo. Behind him, Michelangelo snickered, catching Raphael's attention. He looked back and at his grinning younger brother and threw him a mischievous (a.k.a. _Evil_) grin before turning back to the older of his siblings in mock thought.

Despite his body's protests, he grinned, not one to let a little bit of pain get in the way his fun. He would get Leo to admit that he liked her as much as the next turtle. Even if it took all night…

"So, you like her. Right?"

He jabbed his brother in the side, and in response, Leo gave in, bending away from the verbal and physical prodding.

"Well…"

However, Raph was never one to give up, especially on something like this.

"Come on, Leo! Just admit it."

Raph poked his brother a few more times, each time causing Leonardo to bend further and further away from the prodding finger, until…

"Fine! Fine! Fine!" Leo jumped away, it being all he could bear. She's…pretty…alright?!"

However, that still did not seem to be enough for the now un-banded turtle. He scoffed, turning back to his brother in orange, "'Pretty' he says." before swinging back to Leonardo.

Only to knock on the skull of his brother in blue.

"Hello? Is anybody in there? Sorry to inform you, Leo, but she was freaking Gorgeous!"

Leo swatted his hand away, leaving Raph grinning in response. However, before he could continue his 'Leo torture,' another figure finally caught his attention. Before the group walked Donatello, of who had not spoken since they left the pier. Now he walked, his head down and deep in thought as his feet seemed to move automatically. He was silent, distant, and obliviously bothered.

And to Raph, the perfect prey.

"Hey Donny, you've been awfully quiet. Thinkin' bout her too?"

Donatello ignored his older brother, not at all in the mood to join in the conversation and thankfully, Raph took it as such.

But not before throwing in his two cent anyways.

"Not speaking Donny? That's alright. Heh, we all know why…" He threw a wink to Michelangelo and a nudge to Leonardo, but Donatello still did not respond.

Instead, he stayed silent, although his thoughts moved at least a million miles per hour, the subject actually being not to far from what Raphael had been suggesting.

Yes, he was thinking about the girl, but in more ways than one.

She was… 'pretty,'... Actually, she was gorgeous, just like Raph said. But there was more to her…Much more.

She was also uncannily familiar.

Nothing he could put his finger on of course. (Exactly how many red-haired girls did he know that could actually _move _their hair? Not many, that was for sure.) But there was just something about that girl that he knew…Something that he knew well…

"We're here!" Michelangelo bound in front of the group and in front in him to knock on the heavy metal barricade that served as the door to their home.

And in response, it was soon opened by none other than a very much awoken Splinter.

"Come in, my sons. I am glad to see your safe return."

* * *

Trinity rushed from the bathroom and to Donatello's room as she heard the slight knock on the main door of the lair. She had not run into Splinter when she got back, only briefly announcing her arrival before rushing off to the bathroom, not waiting to see if he heard her or not. But, as the knock came on the door, it was soon evident that he had, him being already awake to answer the door probably initially awoken by her pervious entry.

Now in Donny's room, she peered hurriedly into the mirror in slight panic. In the bathroom she had successfully removed all of the make-up and hid her cloths in a place she was sure neither him nor any of his brothers would ever look.

Her toiletry bag.

But now, it seemed that the biggest and hardest challenge was still before her.

Her red hair wiggled as it draped over her solders and back, it being the biggest clue to her hidden identity, thus being the difference between this night being a total success or a complete failure.

She had to make it go back to normal, but how?!

She had no clue!  
However, and to her despair, she seemed to be running out of time as well.

"Raph, I'm going to bed. Mikey can handle that. Besides, he's just as qualified as I am."

She heard a few footsteps in the room's direction as the other's seemed to respond to the unmistakable avowal of the turtle in purple.

"Goodnight, Donny."

"G'night, then."

"Nighty Nighty, sleep tighty!"

"Sweet dreams, my son."

However, meanwhile Trinity was in complete and total panic.

Hastily, she turned off the lights, running back to the mirror in a last and final attempt to will her hair to go back to normal.

'Please?! Go back! Go back! Turn brown, damn you!' But before she could witness any change, the door knob was already turning.

He was here!

With lightning speed she made a flying leap for the bed, covering herself as quickly as she could, head and all.

By now, she had already accepted the fact that her hair would not go down, and that he was destined to find her like this.

And all she could do was close her eyes and wait for the inevitable…

However, as she listened to his shuffling as his moved about the room with no scream or shout following his entry, she couldn't help but wonder.

Did he not see her yet?

"She's sleeping like an angel…"

Donatello's deep baritone of a voice whispered in the dark room. Well, that was proof enough, he did see her. But not the hair? Why?

Slowly, she moved, seeming turning in her sleep but in reality it was all just to bring a hand up and to her hair in scrutiny…

Nothing. No movement, no wiggling, no anything. Just a normal, straight, brown dull head full of hair. She nearly laughed out loud, but instead she just settled for becoming still once again, listening to the movements that belonged to the one Donatello.

There was a slight silence in his movement, one followed by a sigh. He was watching her again, but that did not last long as the bed soon creaked with his added weight.

The covers around her lifted and settled back down, this time around two forms instead of one.

She opened her eyes to meet a face of green, and in return, Donatello only stared back, his eyes widening slightly in slight surprise.

"Did I wake you?" He asked, his voice barely audible, but she heard him. Well, not so much as heard it, but felt it. They were so close. Shaking her head, she buried her face in the crook between his neck and plastron.

"Not at all." She whispered in the same manner.

It was a silent acknowledgement of sorts, him having survived to see her another day, and she having waited for him. That's the way it always was.

However, his time, at least for her, it was different.

Oblivious to her thoughts, he snuggled closer, wrapping a giant muscular, protective arm around her mid-section before allowing his breathing to be come regular. His allowed his body the liberty to give in to his exhaustion, and in response he fell asleep almost immediately after finally closing his eyes.

Trinity sighed, rather content with being right where she was, like she always was when he came back.

However, and just like before, this time it was different.

She smiled knowledgably. Now, instead of staying up all night worry for him, she could actually do something, saving their lives night after night just like they did for the citizens of this city.

Just as they deserved in respect to them.

To the same degree that they were the city's heroes in green, she was their hero in black.

She was their Mistress of Darkness, and like this moment…

She would've had it no other way.

* * *

Hehe, hm. What do you think? A type of summary of sorts.

Well, that's the end. Yup, this is over, although I do have ideas they're not finalized. If this goes over well, I guess I can continue this story line, but in it's own story, "The Trinity Chronicles," but like I said, not finalized yet.

Well, what are you waiting for, R and R!


End file.
